


Meet My Vessel

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Ooooo! Ooooo! This one popped into my head while I was in the shower (my best lightbulb moments tend to). Gabriel is somehow thrown out of his body, leaving his vessel behind, who probably doesn't remember much before at least 1,000 years ago. It's through working with Gabriel's vessel that the reader finds out that Gabriel has affections for her. BONUS: I'm a fan of slow-burn romances, so please don't end the story with a passionate kiss. Maybe just coy smiles at each other or something. :PWarnings: Mild Violence, Fluffy-ish





	Meet My Vessel

“(Y/N)!” Gabriel shouted from across the room. You were busy with two angels cornering you in a house that was for sale. The angels finally found you and Gabe, wanting to kill the archangel.  
“I’m fine! Just keep killin em.” You replied, charging towards them with blade in hand. You ducked your head as one of them swung a fist your way and then shifted right. You stabbed one of them in the lower chest, pulling the blade out to deflect the other angel’s blade behind you.  
“There’s too many of them! They only want me.” Gabriel was surrounded by five more angels.  
“Don’t you dare leave me!” You called, after killing the two angels, but more took their place.  
“It’s the only way.”  
You turned to Gabriel, only to flinch back as light engulfed the entire room. Some of the angels cried out, even with your back turned and eyes closed, you still saw the light. A crash alerted you to the fact that the windows were blown out and the house creaked around you.  
When the light faded, you found the room empty except for Gabriel’s body. Rushing over to him, you cradled his head, praying that he was alright.  
“Gabe?” His eyes fluttered open, gazing around the room. You helped him up, keeping a hand on his arm to keep him stable. “What did you do? All the angels disappeared.”  
He started walking around the room, noticing the blood and marks left by the battle. He turned back around to face you with a puzzled expression. His manner was different. Shrugged shoulders, hands to his sides, and no smile on his face.  
“You’re not Gabriel, are you?” You stepped back, slightly raising your blade.  
“No, I’m not.” He said in a Norwegian accent. “I said yes to him though, as his vessel I mean.”  
“You’re his vessel?” You put your blade away, walking up towards him. “Well, nice to meet you.” You stuck your hand out. He peered at you, unsure of what to do. “Sorry, been probably a couple thousand years since you’ve been out and about. We call this a handshake.”  
“What is the purpose of it?”  
“Greeting one another.” You gave him a bright smile.  
“Alright.” He took your hand firmly then let go, walking out of the house. “What kind of building is this?” He stood, gazing up at the house.  
“A house.” You followed him. “What’s your name?”  
“Ah? Andor.”  
“Well, Andor. Not sure what time period you came from, but want to go eat something?” You suggested, putting your weapons away in your trunk.  
“What’s that?” He observed you getting into your car.  
“A car. Get in and I’ll catch you up on modern technology.”  
“Using fancy words, huh?” Andor spit on the ground before opening the door and sitting. “Looks hard to control with all these knobs and needles.”  
“Not really.” You smiled, pressing the gas. 

On the way you informed him about the wars that happened, technology advances, and how the map was shaped into different countries. Andor stared at you the entire time, staying silent as you kept relaying information to the man.  
You parked in front of a old fashioned diner, coaxing him inside, finding a booth to sit in near the back, so people wouldn’t hear your conversation. The waitress came, giving you both menus before going to another table.  
“What are pancakes?” His thick norwegian accent still threw you off.  
“You’d probably like sausage or ham steak instead.” You suggested. “Pancakes are flat cakes that people pour...typically syrup on.”  
“Hmmm…..” He scanned the menu as the waitress came back.  
“What can I get for you?” Her voice was sweet and cheerful.  
“Hashbrowns and eggs….scrambled, for me.”  
“And you sir?”  
“Pancakes….and ham steak.”  
You handed her the menus before she left. “So?” You stretched your arms. “Wanna tell me more about yourself? Gabriel never really told me who his vessel was.”  
“Just a man.” Andor picked up a jam package, examining it.  
“A man who can fit an archangel into his body. Not many can do that.” You rested your elbows on the table. “So obviously you’re from the Norway area. What year did you say yes?”  
“Years….days….didn’t matter all that much back then.”  
“Tell me about yourself. Why did you say yes?” You leaned forward.  
“You ask a lot.” Andor arched an eyebrow, similar to Gabriel.  
“Curious.”  
“Fine. But I get to ask why you are with him.”  
“Gabe?”  
“Yes, why are you traveling with him?” He repeated.  
“Deal.” You paused, Andor staring at you for an answer. “I like him. He saved me. I saved him. We make a good team.”  
“That is all?” His whiskey eyes stared into you.  
“Does there need to be more?”  
“Suppose not.” He looked down, fumbling with his clothes.  
“What made you say yes?”  
“A lot of things.” He remarked in a low voice. “My village was terrorized by a god, Loki. He would cause the earth to shake and crack from under our feet. My house, filled with family treasures and my children, who slept soundly, were dropped to the core. Dirt and roots covered them, making it impossible for me to find them.” His fists shook. “He would come as an old woman begging for help, but only cause more pain. I had nothing. My wife died in childbirth, giving me a son. So, I prayed for the gods to be kind, to send someone to help.”  
“Did they?”  
“No. No one listened. So, I went to a hill, high up, close to the sky. I prayed for anyone to help. There were rumors of a new god appearing with flying humans as his children. I asked for any help.”  
“And that’s how Gabriel came to you.”  
“Yes. His voice pierced my ears. We struck a bargain. I would give up my freedom, my terrible life, so that he could stop Loki and save my village. And he did. Loki was imprisoned somewhere.”  
“Wow.” Your mouth was agape.  
“The promise was kept. I have been his vessel since.” He finished. You noticed his eyes were wet.  
“Speaking of the angel. We need to find out where he is.” You checked your phone for any messages, just as the waitress brought you your food. “Thanks.” You told her as she walked away. Without hesitation, Andor dug into the food, ignoring the fork and knife next to him on the table. You didn’t bother to tell him, since it probably wouldn’t make a difference.  
“Taste good?” You finished, wiping your mouth. Andor grunted a reply that you weren’t sure how to take. You pulled out some money to set on the table and motioned Andor to follow. “Any clue where he is?” You asked, sitting in the car.  
“You worry about him?” Andor sat in the passenger seat as you drove.  
“Course he’s my friend. My partner in crime.”  
“He sees you more than that.” He stated, making you lose control of your car for a second. “He values you more than you know. That fight…..he wanted you to leave, but you stayed. He did what he did to protect you, even at the cost of injury.”  
“I’d never leave him. Can’t let him die without me.” You smiled to yourself.  
“He cares for you, like how I cared for my village.”  
“I like him too.”  
“His love…..his attitude….towards you….I’ve never felt anything as great.” Andor murmured.  
“I thought you couldn’t see anything while he was in there.”  
“I can feel. And his feelings towards you…..are grand.”  
“Yeah, well…..thanks.” You stuttered, unsure of what to say.  
“Pull over.”  
“What?”  
“Now.” Andor gripped your arm.  
You stopped the car, rolling to the side of the road. Andor got out of the car, standing off towards the forest. You watched him as you got out as well. “What?” You inquired.  
“He’s here.” He paused looking back at you. “Goodbye (Y/N). I understand why he feels so strongly about you now.” Andor stated before a burst of light came dancing through the forest. Andor’s mouth opened in response as the light got sucked up.  
You covered your eyes, then a hand grabbed your shoulder before pulling you into a hug. “Good. You’re alright. Wasn’t sure if it would work.” Gabriel smiled at you. You slapped his shoulder in response. “Ouch.”  
“You…..” You pointed a finger at him. “...didn’t even know if it would work. You could’ve died!”  
“Didn’t though.” He smirked.  
“Could’ve.” You frowned at him. He pulled you in for another hug. “And just when I find out you like me.”  
“What?”  
“Oh, me and your vessel bonded. He told me a lot, actually.” You smirked, walking back to the car.  
“Like what?” Gabriel followed you in curiousity.  
“Really though? You trap the trickster somewhere, so then you decide to become him?”  
“My own witness protection.” Gabriel responded, opening the car door. “What else did he say?”  
“Oh, you know…..stuff.” You sang, ruffling his golden hair as you turned the car on.  
“He was right, though.” Gabriel grew serious.  
“About what?”  
“My feelings for you.”  
“Well, that’s good.” You smirked, pressing the gas pedal. “Otherwise this drive would be ten times more awkward.”


End file.
